


莱艾/滞后

by Inna111



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:55:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21646387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inna111/pseuds/Inna111
Summary: ntr的故事，人妻艾伦，苦主莱纳。他们在正剧里互殴跟我脑子里的他们早已结婚有什么关系？莱纳很靠谱跟适合被绿有什么冲突？
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Eren Yeager
Comments: 9
Kudos: 76





	莱艾/滞后

“温暖的阳光照耀着大地，百灵鸟开始歌唱，美丽的春天来了。”暖金的灯光映照出朦胧的夜色，艾伦披散着的棕黑色长发上，流动着柔和细腻的光泽。

集中注意力听故事的时间已经临近尾声，预测到孩子差不多该感到困了，他的声音如同悄悄停下的舒缓音乐。

“太好了……”被窝里年幼的金发女孩揉了揉眼睛，打了个哈欠：“小鸭子……应该熬过冬天了吧？”

“是啊。”艾伦侧过头看她：“想睡了吗？那接下来的故事，明天再讲吧。”

“嗯。”女孩得到答复后便合上眼睛，安然投入睡梦的怀抱。

“晚安，尤弥尔。”艾伦微笑着注视她的睡颜，低声道。

“晚安艾伦……”她迷迷糊糊地回应着。

起身细心地为她掖好被子，轻轻地关掉灯、合上房门，艾伦回到了自己的卧室。

虽然是远房亲戚家的孩子，照顾她的时候却已经不知不觉当作自己的女儿在爱护了。艾伦把脸埋进枕头时思索着：恨不得把全世界美好的东西都展示给孩子看，这就是做父母的心态吗？

说起来，自己貌似现在也还有被当做孩子受宠爱的经历……

艾伦的哥哥吉克和丈夫莱纳这两人，在自作主张、执迷不悟、毫无下限地认为艾伦容易受伤这方面，和谐无比地达成了共识，就算艾伦特意摆出一脸凶相，试图纠正他们的错误认知，也根本无济于事。

艾伦若有所思地伸出手，往身旁摸了摸，自己不曾接触的被子下，是意料之中的冰凉。

“今晚又是加班吗？”他在心里叹息着，把手缩回来。

尽管快要习惯了，失落之情还是抑制不住地弥散在银色的眼瞳里，渐渐被变得沉重的眼皮锁进漆黑之中。

就这样睡着的话，说不定要在梦里见面了，他在昏昏沉沉中思考着。

“艾伦，跟我结婚吧。”愣头愣脑的气息扑面而来，正常人一定会觉得对方太过唐突。

……你在说什么傻话呢，不是早就已经……

“想不想为我生小孩？你其实也很喜欢孩子吧。”

这种事我可办不到……艾伦懒洋洋地拒绝他。

“不要害怕，艾伦，放松点，这种事不过是顺其自然，马上就会很舒服的。”

大骗子。

“为了讨好上司，成天像狗一样谄媚地拍领导马屁，这种家伙居然能爬到那么高的职位，别开玩笑了。”

不熟悉的声音突兀地冲进耳膜，脑海里匆匆亮起高度警示。

“不过，多亏这样我才有机会得手……我可是……一直……一直在等着这一天啊。”

！！

气氛突变，艾伦瞬间睁开的眼睛里充满了惊恐。

被子被掀到一边，冰冷的空气中充斥着浓烈的酒精气味，黑乎乎的人影正沉重地笼罩在艾伦身上。

“呦，醒过来了啊。”昏暗之中，不知何时侵入的陌生男人带着戏谑的口吻，投来居高临下的视线。

艾伦想移动身体，猛然发觉自己的双手已经被抬过脑袋，死死地绑在床头。

双腿被对方强壮有力的身躯钳制着，动弹不得。艾伦无法挣脱，愤然质问他：“你不是莱纳，你是什么人？想干什么？”

对艾伦的疑虑置之不理，男人伏下身自顾自说道：“可恶，那家伙凭什么如此幸运，能娶到这么漂亮的妻子。”

他俯下身，手指勾住艾伦一缕长长的黑发，放到鼻子下嗅嗅，紧接着又像上瘾了一样深吸了好几口，期间还发出断断续续的淫笑，不用看也能猜到对方露出了多么猥琐的表情。

沾过鼻息的发尾变得湿润，砸到艾伦脸颊上时还有些发烫，尽管他感到恶心至极，但瞧不清对方的面庞，只能阴沉沉地盯着眼前之人混沌的轮廓。

“太不公平了，我对夫人可是朝思暮想，他却将你这样的美人丢在家里不管不顾，这是何等的暴殄天物。”

“……”

完全搞不清状况，艾伦皱着眉头，无言地读取对方话语中的情绪。

男人气息粗重，手缓缓地抚摸着艾伦的脸，从眉心、眼角到脸颊，最后停留在柔软的嘴唇：“哈……布朗夫人……你一定也很寂寞吧，我会好好疼爱你的。”话音刚落，男人便掰开艾伦的嘴，急切地将舌头伸了进去。

艾伦的大脑当场宕机。

难闻的气味从对方的口腔里直接灌进来，两人的舌头稀里糊涂地搅在一起。艾伦脑袋被男人的手托住，嘴巴被手指撬开，想扭头避开对方的纠缠也完全做不到，稀薄的空气仿佛混合着酒一样让人晕头转向。

男人像是要把长期忍耐的不满通通发泄出来一样，用力吮吸艾伦的舌尖，疯狂地扫荡舌下及内壁柔软的粘膜，时不时啃咬艾伦的下唇。艾伦发出呜呜声表示抗拒，下巴上渐渐沾满了溢出的唾液，男人沉浸许久才归还他口腔的自由。

好不容易被放过，艾伦失神地敞开嘴巴大口喘息，对方擦了擦自己嘴边的口水笑着说：“动静小一点，你也不想让隔壁的孩子听见吧？”

被戳中了软肋，艾伦立刻回过神，控制住自己的声音。男人拿手摩擦着他湿润的嘴唇，用近在耳畔的声音挑衅道：“对了，这个孩子是怎么回事？长得跟莱纳一点都不像，难道说根本就不是他的女儿？真是狡猾啊，布朗夫人，明明跟外面的野男人有一腿……那个老实人被你欺骗了多少年？”

“闭嘴！”忍受不了这样肆无忌惮的恶意，艾伦感到自己脸颊隐隐发烫。

“好好，我不欺负你了。”男人将艾伦衣服的下摆撩起来，艾伦极力扭动，想把压在自己身上的男人掀翻，却总是轻易地被对方固定住，最后胸口被彻底地暴露出来。

对艾伦的反抗乐在其中，男人笑嘻嘻地对付他胸前的小粒。

“唔……唔嗯！”

温热的皮肤被冰冷的手触碰到，准确地集中在一处的刺激变得尤为强烈，被抓住弱点的艾伦忍不住发出软绵绵的微鸣。

“只是轻轻地揉搓乳头，就会让你发出如此悦耳的呻吟吗？”男人一边嗤笑，一边将指甲掐进慢慢挺立的尖端捻动着。没法躲避他的玩弄，胸前升起的麻痹的快感四处蔓延，急促的气流沿着艾伦的气管从喉咙中挤出来。

男人低沉的声音有着蛊惑人心的力量：“果然还挺敏感的，那么多孤独的夜晚，你是不是经常忍不住靠自慰排遣寂寞？”

被下流的话歪曲地描述着，身体却不受控制地兴奋起来，艾伦的眼眶微微发酸。

“我说中了吗？”男人心里得意得不得了，嘴巴上却假惺惺地安抚道：“你看起来倒不是很开心，别难过啊，你可没有错。为什么那家伙这么晚都不回家？明明你这么思念他。”

是吗……这种心情，正是思念……被触动的艾伦神情恍惚。

可是，我的事情，我自己再清楚不过了，还轮不到一个外人……

“还没意识到吗，你的状况跟寡妇没有什么两样，这全都是莱纳的错哦。”男人口中的热气喷在艾伦耳廓上，艾伦咬着牙，身体颤抖着，眼睛里蒙上一层水雾。

男人舔舐着他敏感的耳垂，催眠似的缓缓道：“作为对他的惩罚，把身体交给我吧，得让他明白，不好好抓紧的话，真心也是会过期的。”

原本不想理会这个胡言乱语的男人，可不知为何，无法描述的酸楚还是清晰地浮现出来，被复杂难过的情绪淹没，难以自制的泪水一颗颗滚落下来。男人发现自己三两下就把人搞哭了还挺有成就感，欣然将艾伦的眼泪擦去，不停地亲吻着他的脸。

“这样没有责任心的丈夫，遭到背叛也是理所当然的。”他安慰道。

艾伦停止反抗，男人如同得到了默许，色咪咪地按揉他柔软嫩滑的大腿内侧，艾伦依旧下意识地绷紧了身体。

“害怕吗？被不认识的人玩弄，羞愧也是自然的，习惯之后，这也会成为快感的来源之一……虽然现在的你还理解不了就是了。”男人耐心地把他的腰禁锢在手掌间，捏了捏他的腹侧，艾伦避无可避，没多久就情不自禁地瘫软下来。

男人分开艾伦的腿，翻出润滑液倒在手上。

手指一点点被紧闭的穴口吞没，艾伦像是屏住了呼吸，男人注意到他的胸口在此时几乎已经停止起伏，故意坏心眼地问道：“明明已经结婚这么多年了，床上的反应却跟处女一样紧张。布朗夫人，难道说你其实……没有什么性经验？”

艾伦把头偏到一侧，冷淡地表明了拒绝跟男人搭话。

“配合也是很生疏的样子，莱纳其实没怎么碰过你？”男人像是发现了新大陆一样不停地逼问。

“够了，怎么样都跟你没关系吧！呃啊——”艾伦执意划清界限的一刻，男人的手指刚好碰到他的敏感处，艾伦来不及闭上嘴巴，逸出了甜美诱人的声音。

男人愉悦不已：“哈哈，不瞒你说，布朗夫人，我最喜欢的就是你身上那种冷若冰霜的气质，想想也能理解，莱纳肯定因此不忍心碰你吧。不，我猜那怂货可能根本没有这个胆量对你做什么，他肯定把你当做不可玷污的女神了。”

对方老是没完没了地说些让人害臊的话，艾伦根本不知道怎么反击他，只好将精力倾注于忍耐身体里的异物感。

“差不多了。”男人突然拔出手指，艾伦惊呼一声，小腹也不由自主地收紧。

缓缓插入的时候，艾伦的呼吸又变得紊乱起来，男人鸡巴被温暖紧致的肠壁挤压着，舒爽与刺激沿着脊柱窜上大脑，嘴上却依旧忿忿道：“为什么我非得带套不可啊？我还很好奇呢，你丈夫回来看见自己老婆屁眼流着其他男人的精水时，到底会露出怎样崩溃的表情。”

“……混蛋。”连想要抓紧床单的手也被绑住，随着对方没有规律、毫无章法的侵犯，艾伦觉得自己像无依无靠的飘忽落叶一样，不可避免地对现状产生了极大的畏惧。

“不用忍耐身体，手指够不到的地方，就由我来深入探查一番吧。”男人慢悠悠地退出去，紧接着猛得一捅到底。

艾伦发出一点嘤咛，身体随着再度袭来的抽插而上下摇摆。两人交合的地方不断传来肉体相撞的沉闷声响和黏糊的淫靡水声。床面一遍遍陷下去又回弹，变得滚烫的身体已经大汗淋漓，艾伦只觉得自己像在翻腾的浪潮里挣扎一样。

“小穴把我的鸡巴绞得很紧呢，”男人满足地吐出一口气，“怎么样，跟我做爱比跟你丈夫做要爽吧？其实比起温柔，你更喜欢被粗暴地对待对不对？”

“不……”艾伦面红耳赤地反驳道。

即便如此，大腿还是违背主人的心意为对方敞得更开，因摩擦渐渐升起的快意不断积累，夺获了理智，诱导艾伦溺失在粘稠的情欲里面。

肉穴沦为男人的玩具，哆哆嗦嗦地取悦着对方的肉棒。“真是的，你的潜力完全没有得到应有的开发呀。”男人嘲弄道：“这个身体有多淫荡，你自己完全不明白。”

心灵与身体一起被反复颠倒，就着这样被插入的状态，艾伦颤栗着射了出来，尽管极力压抑自己的鸣声，还是泄露出不少让人心怀荡漾的情色。谨慎却不青涩，迷人而不放浪，成熟美丽的身体散发出独特的魅力，这是男人意外收获的惊喜。

“勃起完全平复不下来啊，都是你的错。”男人一边操他一边埋怨道。高潮过的身体愈发敏感，任何触动都像强力的电流激荡全身，艾伦的眼角泛红，呜咽着摇头，被抬起的脚绷在半空中颤抖不已。

持续奔涌而出的，是无法冷却的快感，它们势不可挡，侵蚀身心，让人忘却时间的流逝。

不知过去多久，男人终于心满意足，为了证明自己不是毫无分寸的登徒子，男人笑眯眯地解开了对艾伦的束缚。勒痕处还在隐隐作痛，艾伦揉了揉酸疼的手腕，对方在此时殷勤地拉过被子为他盖上。

“莱纳骗你结婚不是为了对你做这样的事吗？难道说……是看上了你的家产？”

“不要胡说。”

“夫妻游戏总会有玩腻的一天，你打算在这里消磨多久的青春？”

“你这个口无遮拦的家伙……”

“耶格尔家真的容许自己家的宝贝儿子跟这样的小人物过日子吗？你们的家境完全天壤之别呀，他怎么配跟你在一起……”

“不准讲他的坏话。”艾伦不满道。

男人坐在床头，想点根烟营造点逍遥氛围，可惜这里并没有，只好作罢。精疲力尽的艾伦闭着眼睛趴在他的身边，男人便极为顺手地一下一下抚摸他的头顶，柔软的长发无比顺滑，手感极佳，让人欲罢不能。

“想做的事已经结束了吧？”带着困意的艾伦，沙哑的声音稍显慵懒：“我家那位什么时候回来。”

“爽完就不理人了，布朗夫人可真绝情。”男人捞起艾伦的脑袋，打算再亲一下，艾伦不情不愿地要把脸扭开，男人便偏要亲得人家唾液快控制不住地溢出来才松口。

仍在恣意蔓延的情欲，不可抗拒，占领黑夜。

莱纳起床的时候，艾伦早已做好了早餐，正与尤弥尔一起坐在桌上吃饭。

煎好的培根与鸡蛋冒着丝丝热气，散发出诱人的香味，除了头昏脑胀，莱纳难得感受到名为“饥饿”的新的不适。

昨晚的聚会上，莱纳迫不得已喝了不少酒，之后的事情完全不记得了，醒来就发现自己置身于自家房间。

莱纳考虑到，没准自己类似人格分裂的症状又出现了。

为了应对工作环境产生的人格面具，以往总能在回家之后被卸下，自由切换成最原始的他，而短暂的失忆则意味着有不完全受自己控制的人格跑出来作乱了。

莱纳的眉间蒙上阴霾，艾伦难得有了长假，自己却忙于工作，这样与初衷背道而驰，真的能给艾伦带来幸福吗？竭尽全力消除差距，就是因为想和他站在一起，为了这个目的，又演绎了多少次分离？

“我自己把故事看完了！”尤弥尔的脸上洋溢着兴奋，元气十足对艾伦说道：“丑小鸭原来是天鹅啊，他之前一直都那么可怜，好在最后终于变得不一样了。”

“这结局满意吗？”艾伦笑眯眯地问。

“嗯，”尤弥尔点点头：“我在想，如果有谁早一点告诉他真实身份，他是不是就不会被其他动物欺负了呢？”

“真了不起啊，尤弥尔。”艾伦自豪地说道：“能为丑小鸭考虑到这份上，你以后一定会成为温柔善良的淑女的。”

尤弥尔的眼睛亮晶晶地闪着光，艾伦满是宠溺地看着她：“中午想吃什么？”

“炸猪排！”

“好。”

尤弥尔出门去找隔壁小孩玩，接下来便是严肃的家长沟通时间。

解读成年人周遭的空气是一件痛苦的事，失败后会感到无力，成功了便更为棘手，莱纳察觉到和谐的家庭气氛不知不觉间急转直下，紧张得脸上直冒汗。

“艾伦……昨晚发生什么事了吗？”心虚的莱纳低着头拼命让自己不要慌，小心翼翼地抬眼观察他。

“谁知道呢，”艾伦半眯着眼，手掌托着下巴，另一只手漫不经心地摆弄着桌上的玻璃杯：“大概是某个从没见过的野男人来过了吧。”

“……？！”

“在我床上过夜也就算了……现在天都亮了还大摇大摆地坐在我面前。”

信息量巨大，莱纳吓得不知所措，没头没脑地起身说要去洗盘子。

“坐下。”艾伦的声音不大，莱纳却仿佛被按下开关一样瞬间钉回了椅子上。

“全都是我的错，我不该喝得醉醺醺……更不该管不住自己……我错了，对不起！艾伦。”莱纳垂头丧气，表现得可怜兮兮的，几乎让人不忍心怪罪他。

根据以往经验，只要先一步摆出痛心疾首的认罪态度，艾伦很快就会心软。

毫不犹豫地，莱纳决定先放弃高大伟岸的靠谱丈夫形象：“一切都是我的责任……我怎么可以这么失败……”

成效显著，艾伦一下子就懵了，完全忘记了一开始想对莱纳审问什么。

“够了够了……停下来，”艾伦难为情地摆了摆手，“我还要问你话呢。”

“‘布朗夫人’这种诡异的称呼是怎么回事？”话说出口，艾伦仿佛浑身都起了鸡皮疙瘩，抱着胳膊下意识地移开眼睛，继续道：“还把我……说得……淫乱不堪……真过分。”

“啊，那个是……情趣嘛。”得到艾伦的提醒，昨夜的记忆飞速回归脑海，香艳刺激的场面让莱纳脑子腾的一下快冒烟了。

他心满意足地品味那段时光，为艾伦的喘息和有趣的反应热血沸腾。

“干嘛笑得傻里傻气的……”艾伦看着他嫌弃道：“昨晚的事，虽然知道不完全是你的问题，可那也是你真心的一部分吧？”

莱纳的额头立刻又冒出冷汗，这这这要怎么回答？

“你很希望……那样对我……吗？”艾伦偏过脸犹豫着发问，声音越来越微弱。

莱纳很清楚，承认了就证明自己是变态，不承认就会好像被别人绿了，这俩缺德选项都不太行。

“你最近，是不是压力太大了。”艾伦叹了口气，轻轻握住莱纳的手，像是哄尤弥尔一样平缓的语气，使莱纳心头暖暖的。

艾伦仰起头：“莱纳，没有必要烦恼，也没有必要轻视自己。”温柔纯净的眼眸盛满爱意，他注视着对方，接下去说道：“我选择了你，你选择了我，这就是永远都不会改变的现实……！”

听着艾伦美妙的声音，莱纳像中了什么咒语一样鬼迷心窍，忍不住上前堵住艾伦的发言——用自己的嘴。

啊，我明白的，这些我都明白。

艾伦，我做一切事情的目的都很简单。

我只是……想着要把世界上最美好的东西都交到你手上，以此为目标奋斗而已。

和煦的阳光从窗沿向上爬，像蜂蜜一样黏在金色与黑色的发丝间。


End file.
